Butler From Hell
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Lacus Clyne, seorang gadis kecil yang mengikat jiwanya kepada Iblis untuk memenangkan pertarungan Holy Soul. Pertarungan antara Master dan Servant yang akan memperebutkan Holy Soul. Siapakah pemenangnya? Siapakah yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai Servant terkuat?
1. Chapter 1

Back again with Layla Yukarin desu :D , aut yang rada sableng, OOC, malas tak terkira, update lemot, DPPL atau dan penderitaan-penderitaan yang lainya. (curhat?)

Ano... Mohon maaf jika saya kembali dengan Project baru, dan belum menyelesaikan yang lainya. Soalnya banyak banget ni ide yang ada di kepala yang mau benci saya hiks :'(

Oh yayaya, ni sebenarnya fanfict lama yang udah mungkin dua tahun terbengkalai di lappie-chan soulmate saya TT TT. Cuma di remake hehehe...

Baru kesampean buat ngeupload ke fanfict, karena jujur saya baru tau make akun fanfict gimana TT TT **_(katrok sekali ini aut nya)_**

Ini terinspirasi dari BlackButler dan untuk beberapa scene aku ngambil dari sana. Dulu aku juga punya butler beneran loh. Aku suka manggil dia Kuro-neko (?). Walaupun dia gak item sih =_=;a.

Namun karena kuliah kita terpisah TT TT . Sekian dari sayaa :)

Happy Reading yaa!

oya

Note

Master : Pemilik Servant

Servant : Pelayan (Iblis yang sudah dikontrak)

* * *

Chapter I

Mistress and Her Butler

_Flashback_

_Seorang anak perempuan berlari di dalam rumahnya yang besar bagaikan istana itu. Sinar-sinar berwarna jingga meneranginya dari luar. Dia berlari mencari seseorang. Dibukanya setiap pintu kamar yang dia lewati. Namun dia tidak dapat menemukanya. Pilihan terakhirnya adalah menuju ke taman yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat menuju keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut._

_Api sudah membakar halaman dan sebagian rumahnya. Tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di pekaranganya pun tidak luput dilahap si jago merah. Namun terlihat di mata gadis itu, dua orang di sana masih menikmati teh di meja tamanya. Dia pun berlari menghampiri mereka._

_"Ayah! Ibu!", gadis itu berteriak pada kedua orang tuanya dengan panik._

_"Ya?", sang ibu menyahut halus. Dia melihat putri kecilnya berlari kepadanya._

_"Rumah kita terbakar! Ayo cepat kita lari!", gadis itu merengek sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya. Berharap mereka akan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sudah tidak aman itu._

_"Lacus...", sang ayah memanggil nama anak gadis semata wayangnya. _

_"Ayah?", tolehnya pada pria yang dipanggilnya Ayah itu._

_"Berjanjilah pada Ayah. Ayah tidak memintamu untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi... berjanjilah kau akan bertahan hidup", tangan Ayah Lacus meraih pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu. _

_"A..pa maksud ayah?", Lacus kebingungan. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan. Pria itu perlahan meninggalkan Lacus dalam keadaan kebingungan dan mulai berjalan ke dalam rumahnya yang telah terbakar tadi._

_"Aku akan melindungimu. Itu sebabnya setelah ini, aku serahkan padamu, semuanya", Pria itu tidak menoleh sekalipun kepada putrinya yang kini agak jauh di belakangnya bersama dengan Ibunya. "Andrew", panggilnya kepada seseorang._

_Dalam sekejap datanglah seorang pria setengah baya yang memakai setelan jas rapi seperti seorang butler. Pria itu bernama Andrew. Pria dengan tubuh tegap, berambut coklat, dan bermata biru itu sedang berdiri dibelakang Ayah Lacus. Seperti sedang menunggu perintah dari Tuanya._

_"Bawa Lacus pergi dari sini", perintahnya._

_Begitu mendengar perintah dari Ayah Lacus, Andrew langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia ingin mendengar sekali lagi apa yang diperintahkan Ayah Lacus untuknya, dan berharap bukan itu yang dia dengar._

_"Maaf?", tanya Andrew mengulang._

_"Waktunya sudah habis bukan? Bawa Putriku dari sini. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukanya bukan?", jelas pria itu._

_"Tapi... Lacus-ojou-sama...", dari suaranya, pelayan itu berkeberatan dengan perintah itu._

_"Ini 'Final Order', lakukanlah!", suara pria itu meninggi. Sepertinya dia tidak mau mengulang lagi perintahnya kepada pelayanya._

_Andrew tidak bisa melakukan apapun begitu Tuanya telah memberikan perintah sebegitu keras padanya. Akhirnya Andrew menggendong gadis kecil dengan surai pink itu. Namun gadis kecil itu memberontak, dan berusaha untuk lepas dari gendongan Andrew._

_"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bersama ayah! Ibu!", Lacus kecil meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Andrew._

_Melihat gadis kecilnya seperti itu, si Ibu menghampiri Andrew dan anak gadisnya. Dia ingin menenangkan putri kecilnya tersebut. Di sentuhnya wajah Lacus dengan tanganya yang hangat dan wanita itu tersenyum._

_"Lacus... kau adalah gadis termanis yang pernah ada. Ibu sangat senang kau bisa hadir di keluarga ini. Karena itu... Ibu mohon. Kau harus bertahan hidup. Ibu ingin melihat gadis Ibu menjadi wanita yang cantik, dan hebat. Karena... jika kau bisa bertahan hidup... maka kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan", wanita itu mengelus rambut anak gadisnya._

_"Ibu...", Lacus yang masih kecil tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan kedua orang tuanya ini._

_"Ini sudah saatnya. Maaf Lacus...", Ayah Lacus masuk ke dalam rumah yang telah terbakar itu._

_"AYAAAAHHHH!", Lacus histeris melihat ayahnya bunuh diri di depan matanya._

_"Kami akan selalu melindungimu Lacus", senyum terakhir dari sang Ibu yang juga memutuskan untuk menyusul suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah dilalap api itu._

_"Ja..jangan pergi! Ibu! Ibu! IBUUUU!", air mata Lacus tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Belum selesai dia melihat ayahnya pergi, kali ini ibunya menyusul ayahnya dengan cara yang sama. Melihat kedua majikanya pergi, Andrew membungkukkan badanya sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Setelah melihat kedua orang itu lenyap dalam api Andrew menghilang bersama Lacus dari area rumah tersebut._

_End Flashback_

Suara burung-burung yang berkicau di pagi hari menyambut datangnya sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. Walaupun matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar, namun kehangatanya sudah terasa. Dengan masuknya seberkas cahaya melalui jendela-jendela besar yang sudah dibuka gordenya. Angin pagi yang segar pun keluar masuk dengan mudahnya untuk menggantikan udara yang berasal dari kamar tersebut.

Seorang gadis kecil masih terbaring di atas kasur king sizenya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai itu sampai hampir menyentuh lantai, saat dia bergerak dari posisi tidur awalnya. Di bukanya pelupuk matanya perlahan. Terlihat orbs biru laut itu terbuka. Lalu dia melihat arah langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Sebuah lemari yang besar, meja kerjanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Lacus-ojou-sama, anda sudah bangun?", suara seorang pemuda muncul membuka kamarnya dengan membawa troli yang berisikan sarapan-sarapan pagi untuk gadis kecil itu.

"Ya... ", jawabnya lirih. Dia masih malas untuk membangkitkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk.

"Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Lebih baik anda segera bangun. Saya sudah siapkan sarapan untuk anda", pemuda dengan rambut coklat, dan bermata amethyst itu membantu nonanya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu duduk dan masih bersandar di bantalan kasur yang dia miliki. Pemuda yang menggunakan setelan tail coat itu menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang dia bawanya tadi dari troli. Uap melayang dari secangkir teh yang dia hidangkan untuk Lacus. Begitu menyeruput teh yang hangat yang telah disediakan pelayanya itu, Lacus langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Teh hitam? Kenapa pagi-pagi kau menyiapkan teh hitam, Kira?", kedua orbs biru itu melihat kedalam cangkir teh yang dia pegang.

"Maafkan saya Ojou-sama. Akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat sedikit terbebani oleh sesuatu yang sulit. Teh hitam dikenal baik untuk menurunkan hormon stress. Saya pikir itu merupakan pilihan yang baik untuk hidangan teh anda hari ini", butler itu menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir begitu ya?", memang belakangan ini Lacus selalu bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali.

"Ya. Lalu saya sudah menyiapkan pai apel yang dipanggang tidak terlalu kering sesuai dengan selera anda". Kira memotong kue pai hangat itu menjadi beberapa bagian agar Lacus bisa memakanya.

Namun sepertinya Lacus tidak bersemangat hari ini. Dia hanya memakan bagian kecil dari pai yang sudah Kira potongkan untuknya. Butler yang masih menungguinya itu pun heran dengan kealakuan Mistress-nya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia pun turun dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Kira sudah menyiapkan air hangat, beberapa botol sabun cair, dan juga shampo untuk Lacus mandi. Selama Lacus mandi, Kira membereskan tempat tidur Lacus, dan juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Lacus kenakan hari ini.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Lacus dibantu Kira untuk mengenakan dress lolita dengan terusan seperti rok balerina sampai ke mata kaki berwarna oranye muda, dengan pita berwarna putih dibelakang pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Lacus tertutup dengan terusan tangan panjang yang hampir menutupi seluruh tanganya kecuali sampai pergelangan tangan.

Lacus duduk di depan cermin. Sembari Kira sedang menyisir rambut Lacus yang panjangnya hampir sepinggulnya. Dengan perlahan Kira menyisirnya agar tidak kusut. Tentu dia ingin rambut indah berwarna merah muda milik Mistress nya ini kelihatan rapi dan teratur. Setelah rapi, Kira menanyakan sesuatu kepada Lacus.

"Ojou-sama. Anda menginginkan rambut model apa?", tanya Kira sambil melihat Lacus di cermin.

"Terserah kau saja", jawabnya tidak perduli.

"Baiklah", pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut Lacus menjadi dua bagian. Dengan tanganya yang terampil, Kira memilih menjadikan rambut Lacus hari ini dengan model twin tail, dengan pita sebagai pengikatnya.

Setelah selesai berdandan, Lacus pergi keruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja yang lumayan besar untuk digunakan oleh gadis berumur empat belas tahun. Ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi disetiap sudutnya. Buku-buku tersebut terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis. Mulai dari cerita anak-anak, buku seni, sampai buku tentang ekonomi, politik, dan yang lainya. dia duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil melihat beberapa lembar kertas. Dia membaca kertas-kertas itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menyelesaikanya.

"Kira", panggil nona muda itu dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, Ojou-sama?", Kira menyahut.

"Hari ini... tidak ada jadwal penting bukan?", tanyanya pada butler muda tersebut.

"Tidak ada Ojou-sama. Hari ini anda mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak. Ini hari minggu bukan?", jawab butlernya tersenyum.

"Minggu ya...?", Lacus baru ingat ini hari minggu, yang berarti hari libur. Dia berpikir sebentar untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. "Aku akan pergi ke Factory", katanya sambil menaruh kertas yang sudah selesai dibacanya.

"Factory? Baiklah, Ojou-sama. Saya akan siapkan keretanya", Kira mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama, Kira sudah menyiapkan seekor kuda jantan berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan keretanya yang akan membawa gadis cilik itu untuk pergi ke Factory sesuai dengan keinginan majikanya. Lacus pun sudah siap dengan jubah kecil yang biasa dipakainya untuk berpergian keluar dari kediamanya. Kira mempersilahkan Lacus untuk masuk ke kereta kuda itu dan memastikan pintunya sudah tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu pun duduk di depan untuk menarik kuda yang bakal akan membawa Ojou-sama nya.

Selama di perjalanan, gadis dengan jubah berwarna ungu itu melihat pemandangan kota London dari dalam kereta kuda yang dikendalikan oleh butlernya. Hari itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang menikmati hari libur mereka. Anak-anak bermain, keluarga sedang berlibur, dan kegiatan yang menyenangkan lainya.

Lalu kereta kuda yang membawa Lacus berhenti di depan sebuah pabrik dan kantor bertuliskan nama Factory di depanya. Factory terletak agak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan London yang sangat terkenal, bernama Copernicus.

Factory merupakan sebuah perusahaan besar yang memproduksi sebagian besar dengan produk unggulanya adalah mainan, dan makanan khusus untuk anak-anak. Beberapa bulan belakangan produknya laku keras di kalangan anak-anak di London. Namun dia tidak turun. Dia hanya melihat kantor tersebut. Karena ini hari minggu jelas, kantor tersebut juga meliburkan para pegawainya.

"Ojou-sama, apakah anda ingin turun?", tanya Kira yang berada di depan.

"Tidak. Kembali saja ke Copernicus", perintahnya dari dalam.

Kira mengendalikan kuda hitam tersebut kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan, Copernicus. Tidak sampai tiga menit, mereka sudah sampai. Kira membukakan pintu kereta untuk Lacus yang ingin turun di sana.

"Silahkan, Ojou-sama", Kira membantu sang nona turun dari keretanya dengan mengulurkan tanganya. Si Nona muda tersebut turun dengan menyambut tangan Kira. Dipijakkan kakinya di halaman utama Copernicus. Dia pun mengambil langkah untuk berjalan menuju ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Di dampingi oleh Kira, dia menyusuri sebuah lorong yang di kanan-kirinya terdapat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang dangangan. Mulai dari buku, pakaian, makanan, dan yang lainya. Sampai dia mengehentikan langkahnya. Melihat anak-anak berkumpul di depan sebuah toko. Beberapa dari mereka merengek kepada orang tuanya untuk meminta dibelikan permen yang bermerk 'Haro'. Permen lolipop dengan icon seperti robot bulat, berwarna pink memiliki dua mata dan mulut tersenyum (?) **_(AN : Bayangkan saja bagaimana Haro milik Lacus)_**.

Melihat dari itu, gadis kecil yang berada agak jauh di belakang kerumunan anak-anak itu tersenyum di balik tudung jubahnya.

"Produk itu menarik ya?", tanya Lacus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini berkat anda, Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama yang memberi saya ide untuk memberikan coklat itu dengan berbagai rasa buah di dalamnya. Dan ini mendapatkan sambutan yang positif", Kira menjawab pertanyaan Lacus.

Di sela-sela keributan anak-anak yang sedang merengek, terdengar oleh keduanya tentang siapa pemilik sah dari produk ini. Orang-orang itu membicarakan seseorang yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa ya pemilik produksi 'Haro' ini?"

"Yang pastinya Factory yang membuat ini. Seperti hantu saja. Padahal baru beberapa bulan muncul, namun pengaruhnya sangat besar untuk merebut perhatian anak-anak!"

"Mengerikan!"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal ini?"

"Kita bisa bangkrut dibuatnya!"

"Kekuatan yang menakutkan ya?"

Lacus yang mendengar pembicaraan yang dilakukan orang-orang itu hanya tertawa kecil. Kira yang melihat Lacus sedang tertawa dibalik jubahnya tersenyum. Dia merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang awam tersebut.

"Ya... kalian memang harus takut... orang-orang bodoh", Lacus berbisik.

Lacus Clyne, gadis kecil berumur empat belas tahun itu merupakan pemilik sah dari Factory. Factory adalah sebuah nama dari sebuah pabrik dan kantor yang berkerja di bidang industri makanan dan mainan anak. Factory baru berjalan beberapa bulan, dengan mengeluarkan produk iconic bermerek Haro. Dengan hitungan bulan, produk dengan merek tersebut membludak di pasaran. Factory awalnya bernama Clyne Comp. perusahaan pribadi milik keluarga Clyne. Namun setelah kebakaran yang menghabiskan keluarga tersebut, maka Clyne Comp. bangkrut dan hilang bersama keluarga Clyne. Setelah dua tahun, dengan perlahan, Factory kembali bangkit dengan kekuatan yang hebat seperti ini.

Orang-orang tidak akan mempercayai bahwa dibalik kesuksesan tersebut, adalah Kira Yamato, butler pribadi Lacus Clyne yang mengusuri manajemen dan yang mengendalikan perusahaan tersebut. Dan pastinya mereka lebih akan tidak percaya, bahwa Lacus Clyne, yang dahulu diisukan ikut tewas dalam kebakaran tersebut adalah orang yang menggenggam Factory saat ini.

"Itu memang menakutkan. Semenjak hari itu. Benar'kan, Kira Yamato?", Lacus menoleh pada butler muda dengan sekitaran umur dua puluh tiga tahun dari kacamata manusia ini.

"Ya. Anda memang benar, Lacus-ojou-sama...", pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut setuju dengan pendapat Nona kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Hanya mengecek saja", Lacus melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari toko tersebut dan bersama dengan Kira meninggalkan keramaian Copernicus. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung dengan _Master _yang lain", ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Anda pastinya ingin menikmati hari libur ini ya?", tanya Kira yang berjalan di belakang Lacus. "Padahal saya, sebagai _Servant_ siap kapapnpun untuk Lacus-ojou-sama".

"Ini hari libur untuk santai bukan? Itu juga berlaku untukmu', jawabnya santai.

Kira terdiam mendengar penjelasan Nona muda nya itu. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis cilik yang sedang berjalan di depanya ini.

"Anda memang sangat murah hati, Lacus-ojou-sama. Bahkan, saya yang seorang _Servant_ pun mendapatkan hak libur dari seorang _Master_", Kira memuji kemurahan hati Lacus.

"Siapa yang bilang kau libur? Kau tetap bekerja", bantahnya. Tidak lama mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kereta kudanya. Kira lalu membukakan pintu kereta milik Lacus. lacus pun langsung menaikinya.

"Saya mengerti, _Master_... Lacus Clyne-sama...", Kira lalu menutupkan pintu keretanya.

To Be Countinued

* * *

Bagaimana?

Maaf jika ceritanya seperti ini (?) TT TT

Nanti di chapter selanjutnya dijelaskan kenapa ada Master dan Servant...

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya TT TT #sujud


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance Ball and Reunited

Di kediaman Clyne pukul 09.15am, Lacus sedang mengisi paginya dengan belajar memainkan piano bersama dengan Nyonya Irene Cannerva di ruang kerjanya. Suara alunan piano menggema di hampir di seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut. Suara piano yang terdengar lembut, dan syahdu itu hampir menghipnotis bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk Kira, butler muda yang melayani Lacus Clyne, satu-satunya penerus keluarga tersebut. Dia sedang berada di ruanganya sambil menghitung pembukuan keuangan Factory yang masuk hari ini. Dia juga menikmati alunan-alunan melodi tersebut.

Di luar kediaman Clyne, seorang gadis pelayan yang datang dengan kereta kuda telah sampai di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Dia mendengar suara alunan piano yang keluar melalui jendela ruang kerja Lacus. Suara piano itu diiringi dengan piano yang sangat indah. Namun tujuan utamanya kemari bukan itu. Tapi mengantarkan surat. Diletakkan surat itu ke kotak pos yang ssudah berada di depan kediaman itu, setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, dia pergi menggunakan kereta kuda yang dia bawa tadi.

"Ada yang datang...", Kira bisa merasakan sesuatu baru saja datang dari halaman depan rumah Clyne itu. Dia menghentikan pekerjaanya sebentar untuk menengok kira-kira siapa yang baru saja menghampiri kediaman Lacus. Setelah pergi menuju ke halaman utama kediaman Clyne, Kira melihat bahwa ada aura aneh yang berasal dari kotak surat tersebut. Diapun mengambil surat tersebut. "Untuk Lacus-oujo-sama..."

Kegiatan belajar Lacus terhenti sebentar saat Kira mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. "Lacus-oujo-sama. Ada surat untuk anda", ucap Kira yang masih berada di ruang kerja Lacus.

"Surat?", Lacus memerintahkan butler mudanya untuk masuk. Kira memberikan surat tersebut ke tangan nona kecil itu. Di robeknya ujung amplop tersebut. Lalu dia membacanya sesaat. "Surat undangan..."

"Undangan?", Irene melihat Lacus yang masih membaca suratnya.

"Ya. Keluarga Zala akan mengadakan pesta dansa. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi event yang besar mengingat Patrick Zala baru saja menjadi walikota East London. Selain itu dia merupakan politikus yang berpengaruh pada masa ini", setelah membaca suratnya dia meletakkanya di meja.

Kira menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir porselen yang sebelumnya dia sudah siapkan untuk jamuan Irene dan Lacus saat beristirahat belajar.

Wanita paruh baya, sekaligus keluarga jauh dari Clyne itu memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir yang tergurat dari wajahnya. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa Lacus?"

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghadirinya. Lagipula tidak sopan bukan dia sudah mengirim undangan dan kita tidak datang karena alasan yang tidak jelas?", Lacus tersenyum lalu meminum tehnya.

Di hari dimana acara itu akan diselenggarakan, mulai dari jam enam sore Lacus sudah bersiap-siap. Kira dengan tangan terampilnya mendandani Lacus sekian rupa. Lacus yang sudah mengenakan gaun satin berwarna putih yang menutupi lehernya sampai perutnya dan ungu sebagai dress bawahanya.

Untuk acara formal seperti ini, Lacus memilih untuk mengikat rambutnya dengan model twintail. Kira mengenakan hairpin berwarna emas yang berbentuk crissoant untuk menjepit poni Lacus menjadi belah pinggir, lalu dia menyisirnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah Mistress-nya siap, Kira juga bersiap dengan menggunakan tail coat, dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamanya.

Lacus yang sudah siap melihat Kira sudah siap untuk pergi melihat Butler itu sangat tampan dan rapi. Sehingga dia mengejeknya.

"Hoo... Ternyata Iblis juga bisa rapi seperti ini ya?", Lacus tersenyum remeh.

"Ah.. anda terlalu memuji, Lacus-oujo-sama. Tapi, saya lebih senang dipanggil Servant", Kira mengulurkan tanganya yang sudah memakai sarung tangan untuk membantu Lacus menaiki keretanya.

"Ara, aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf", Nona kecil itu tertawa saat dia duduk di dalam kursi kereta kudanya.

Selama diperjalanan, Lacus melihat pemandangan malam kota London. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan warga kota London di malam hari, walaupun ada beberapa bar yang buka dan terlihat ramai dengan suara-suara mabuk dari pengunjung bar tersebut. Ya, di malam yang sedingin ini mana ada orang-orang yang mau berativitas keluar rumah?

Hampir dua puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya Kira dan Lacus memasuki daerah taman di depan sebuah gedung yang besar. Gedung dengan pilar-pilar tinggi nan megah sebagai penyangga langit-langitnya. Tempat yang bernama White Symphony merupakan sebuah aula terbesar yang pernah dibangun di Inggris Raya. Terlihat dari dalam kaca kereta kudanya, banyak para tamu undangan yang sudah memasuki aula tersebut. Dia bisa melihat banyak bangsawan, politikus, konglomerat serta orang-orang penting lainya.

Setelah sampai di depan tangga masuk menuju aula, Kira menghentikan kudanya. Lalu dia turun untuk membantu Lacus turun dari keretanya. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenali siapa gadis cilik yang sangat cantik itu. Turun perlahan dengan anggun dan berkelas. Mereka berpikir dia merupakan anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Dilangkahkanya kakinya menaiki anak tangga bersama dengan Kira yang mendampinginya. Saat memasuki area aula tersebut sudah banyak tamu undangan yang sedang menikmati acara pesta malam itu. Dengan langkahnya dia memasuki area kerumunan orang-orang yang berdansa itu. Namun ada sebagian dari mereka terkejut dengan datangnya Lacus ke pesta ini. Sehingga bisik-bisik diantara mereka pun terjadi.

"Bu...bukankah itu Lacus Clyne?!"

"Yang benar?!"

"Bukankah dia sudah tewas?!"

Ya, Lacus Clyne. Pewaris tahta Clyne yang pernah dirumorkan tewas dalam kebakaran yang menghabiskan keluarga terpandang tersebut kini kembali dengan penuh keagungan dan pesona. Lacus tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang yang membicarakanya, dia tetap berjalan melewati mereka. Dia memang mengharapkan ini terjadi.

"Seperti hantu saja!"

"Benar-benar misterius!"

Langkah Lacus terhenti saat dia menghampiri wanita cantik yang usianya yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi. Wanita dengan rambut biru kehitam-hitaman dengan mata zamrud itu adalah Lenore Zala. Istri dari Patrick Zala.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Lenore", Lacus membungkukkan badanya sedikit sambil memberi hormat kepada wanita tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Lacus sayang", Lenore tersenyum dengan ramah lalu dia memeluk tubuh Lacus. "Aku senang kau bisa datang malam ini, sayang. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Lenore melepaskan pelukanya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah mengundang saya kemari, Nyonya Lenore", Lacus berterima kasih.

"Astaga tidak perlu seformal itu, sayang. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti keponakanku sendiri. Ibumu dan aku sudah lama bersahabat. Aku tidak keberatan kau panggil tante", Lenore memegang kedua tangan Lacus. "Maafkan aku sayang..."

"He?", Lacus melihat ke Lenore. Wajahnya yang cantik itu mulai dihinggapi rasa bersalah.

"Kau telah melewati masa yang sulit... dan aku tidak bisa membantumu...", dengan perlahan Lenore mengelus punggung tangan Lacus.

"Terima kasih.. Lenore-san", Lacus tersenyum dengan kebaikan dari wanita ini. Wanita itu begitu hangat. Mengingatkan dirinya kepada mendiang ibunya.

Athrun Zala, pemuda dengan surai biru gelap yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman-temanya melihat Ibunya dengan seorang gadis kecil yang belum dia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat menangkap perhatianya. Benar saja, dengan rambut merah muda, dan mata biru safir seperti itu. Tidak banyak wanita di dunia ini yang memilikinya, mungkin hanya gadis itu saja yang diberkahi anugerah seperti itu. Lalu dia permisi kepada teman-temanya dan menyusul ke Ibunya dan Lacus yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Ibu", panggil Athrun kepada Ibunya.

"Athrun sayang", perhatian Lenore teralih kepada putra satu-satunya ini.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa Nona ini?", tanya Athrun ramah.

"Ah Nona ini adalah, Lacus Clyne. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Factory yang saat ini sedang naik daun", puji Lenore kepada Lacus.

"Ah Nyonya, tidak seperti itu", Lacus tersipu mendengar pujian dari Lenore.

"Lacus, ini Putraku, Athrun Zala", Lenore balik memperkenalkan Athrun kepada Lacus.

Athrun tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang mungkin lebih muda dari dirinya lima tahun ini adalah pemilik Factory. Di usia yang terbilang sangat-sangat muda, gadis ini sudah menggenggam sebuah raksasa bersamanya. Athrun sedikit mengenal Factory dari cerita ibunya. Selama ini dia bersekolah di Perancis, sehingga dia sendiri tidak mengenal London keseluruhan sekarang.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Lacus Clyne. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Athrun", Lacus membungkukkan badanya sedikit untuk memberi hormat pada Athrun.

"Tidak. Akulah yang merasa terhormat bisa mengenalmu, Lady Lacus", Athrun juga membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

"Athrun, tolong temani Lacus, ya? Ajak dia menikmati pesta ini. Ibu ada perlu dengan teman-teman ibu. Lacus, nikmatilah pestanya ya?", wanita itu meninggalkan Athrun dan Lacus berdua.

"Terima kasih, Lenore-san", Lacus mengangguk. Lalu dia melihat Athrun mengulurkan tanganya kepadanya yang masih melihat Lenore pergi.

"Apakah anda mau berdansa dengan saya, Lady Lacus?",

"Baiklah", Lacus menerima tawaran Athrun.

Mereka berdua berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang menggema keseluruh aulatersebut. Musik tersebut dibawakan dengan sangat apik dengan pemimpin orkstra yang tentunya sudah bepengalaman di bidangnya ini. Kira sedari tadi hanya mengawasi Lacus dari balkoni lantai atas White Symphony. Sampai ada seorang pemuda yang berpakaian rapi namun sederhana menghampirinya bersama dengan di dampingi oleh seorang maid.

"Yo!", sapa pemuda itu.

"Ya Tuan?", Kira agak heran dengan pemuda yang tidak dia kenal menyapanya begitu ramah.

"Apakah kau butler keluarga Clyne?", tanyanya sambil melihat dari arah balkon ke dalam aula tersebut.

"Ya. Benar. Saya Kira Yamato. Butler keluarga Clyne, atau lebih tepatnya, Lacus Clyne-oujo-sama", Kira memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Setelah musibah itu... Lacus-chan tidak berubah ya?", si rambut orange ini memperhatikan Lacus yang sedang berdansa dengan Athrun.

Kira cukup terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda ini. Tapi sepertinya dia ini merupakan orang yang mungkin cukup dekat atau mengenal Lacus. Karena penasaran, Kira bertanya iseng. Maid itu berdiri agak jauh di belakang pemuda itu.

"Anda mengenal Lacus-oujo-sama?", tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sahabatnya sewaktu kecil. Oh ya, sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Rusty Mackienze. Bilang padanya, suatu hari nanti aku ingin sekali memakan coklat bersama lagi denganya", kata Rusty sambil menepuk pundak Kira.

"Baik, Rusty-sama", Kira mengangguk dengan perintah Rusty.

"Ayo Jasmine, kita pulang! Aku tidak cocok berada di sini", perintahnya kepada gadis maid yang sedari tadi menungguinya.

"Ba..baik", gadis maid dengan rambut abu-abu tiu mengangguk menuruti perintah Rusty yang saat ini berjalan mendahuluinya. Rusty dan Jasmine keluar melalui pintu keluar yang telah tersedia. Kira bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Rusty adalah seorang Master. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkanya karena terlihat bahwa Rusty dan Jasmine merupakan orang yang tidak ada niatan untuk menyerang Nona kecilnya.

Saat pesta usai, Lacus berpamitan dengan Athrun. sebenarnya Lacus luar biasa lelah karena dia tidak biasa berdansa sampai satu jam lebih. Karena Lacus jarang bergerak dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan juga 'manja'.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi partner dansaku, Lady Lacus", ucap Athrun sambil memberikan rasa hormatnya dengan membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

"Itu... bagaimana jika anda memanggilku dengan nama saja? Sepertinya agak canggung jika berbicara seperti ini", Lacus agak keki dengan Athrun yang sangat berkelas seperti ini. Walaupun dirinya juga sama-sama dari kalngan atas.

"Baiklah. Aku pikir juga begitu. Selamat malam", Athrun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Lacus dan Kira yang mendampinginya.

"Selamat malam", Lacus pun langsung beralih ke Kira yang sudah menyiapkan jubahnya. "Adududuh...", Lacus agak kesakitan saat turun dari tangga. Melihat Oujo-samanya pegal-pegal Kira pun tertawa kecil, lalu dia membantu Lacus turun.

"Bagaimana dansanya Lacus-oujo-sama?", Kira menggodai Lacus.

"Brengsek. Kau mengejekku ya?", Lacus memaki Kira yang saat ini membantunya menaiki kereta kudanya.

Saat Lacus sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di ruang makanya dia mendapat kabar gembira dari Kira. Bahwa pemuda yang bernama Rusty, teman lamanya bertemu dengan Kira tadi malam. Tentu saja ini merupakan kabar bagus untuk dirinya.

"Heh? Rusty?", suara Lacus terdengar sangat tertarik dengan nama itu.

"Ya. Rusty-sama tadi malam bertemu dengan saya", Kira menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir milik Lacus.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganya... bagaimana dengan keadaanya?", Kira bisa melihat raut wajah Lacus melembut ketika dia membicarakan pemuda itu. Berbeda dari sehari-harinya.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. oh ya. Rusty-sama bilang dia ingin sekali memakan coklat dengan anda", Kira menyampaikan permintaan Rusty yang semalam dia katakan.

"Benarkah? Cepat kirimkan surat undangan untuk afternoon tea besok. Tolong siapkan cake coklat, dan browniess kukus dari coklat yang terbaik. Aku dan dia menyukai makanan itu", perintah Lacus dengan gembira.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", Kira menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya... sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya beri tahu sebelum anda bertemu dengan Rusty-sama. Rusty-sama... dia adalah seorang Master", Kira memelankan suaranya.

"Hah?", Lacus membulatkan orbs birunya.

"Ya. Saya yakin dia adalah seorang Master. Kemarin saya melihat _Sign_ di punggung tanganya", Kira melihat sebuah lambang seperti tato di punggung tangan Rusty. Walaupun mata manusia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan, seorang Master akan menyerang anda, Lacus-oujo-sama".

"Master ya... hebat juga si Rusty menjadi seorang _Master_", Lacus tertawa kecil.

"Manusia. Siapapun itu, berhak menjadi Master. Seorang manusia yang akan menggadaikan nyawanya untuk memberi makan Iblis yang akan menjadi anjing peliharaanya, _Servant_", Kira tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa mempercayai Rusty. Aku sudah mengenal dia sejak lama. Dia bukan seperti Master yang lain yang lapar akan kemenangan. Dia... orang yang baik", Lacus tersenyum jika mengingat masa lalunya bersama dengan Rusty.

"Jika itu permintaan anda...", Kira memberi hormat pada Lacus lalu pergi ke ruanganya untuk membuat surat undangan untuk Rusty. Setelah selesai, Kira pergi ke kediaman Mackienze. Bagi iblis seperti dirinya, merupakan hal yang sangat mudah di lakukan untuk berpergian jauh hanya dengan sekejap mata. Setelah sampai di sana, Kira terkejut. Ternyata rumah Rusty hanya rumah sederhana seperti masyarakat kalangan menengah kebawah. Dia pun meletakkan surat yang sudah dibuatnya di kotak surat yang berada di halaman rumah itu.

Jasmine yang sedang memasak tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran seorang Servant yang dekat dengan dirinya. Dia mematikan kompornya, lalu segera pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari Servant yang kemungkinan mengincar nyawa Masternya. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sekitaran rumah. Kecuali sebuah surat yang Kira tinggalkan di kotak surat.

"Surat?", Jasmine pun mengambil surat itu.

Rusty yang saat ini sedang belajar di ruang keluarganya yang amat sederhana di datangi Jasmine yang akan mengantarkan surat untuk Masternya itu.

"Rusty-sama, ada surat untuk anda", Jasmine menyerahkan surat kiriman Lacus kepada Tuanya.

"Untukku?", Rusty terheran-heran. Dia belum pernah melihat surat yang dibungkus amplop mewah dikirimkan untuknya. Saat dia melihat sebuah stempel berbentuk crriossant untuk membungkus amplopnya dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Namun dia tidak memperdulikanya, dia langsung membuka surat itu. Tidak lama setelah Rusty membacanya, terlihat wajah kegembiraan dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Rusty-sama?", tanya Jasmine penasaran.

"Ini dari Lacus", ucapnya gembira.

"Lacus-oujo-sama? Yang kemarin menjadi partner dansa Athrun-sama bukan?", Jasmine berusaha mengingatnya.

"Ya. Dia mengundang kita berdua untuk afternoon tea besok!", Rusty tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Lacus besok.

Keesokan harinya pukul 10.30am, Rusty berangkat bersama dengan Jasmine menaiki kereta uap. Karena Rusty tidak mempunyai transportasi pribadi seperti kebanyakan bangsawan lainya. dari tempat tinggalnya, memakan waktu sekitar satu jam setengah perjalanan darat. Setelah sampai dengan berjalan kaki dengan waktu lima belas menit dari pusat kota London, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Lacus. Rusty cukup terkejut dengan bangunan ini. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Walaupun dia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa rumah ini pernah hancur akibat kebakaran besar yang melanda kediaman Clyne dua tahun yang lalu. Terlihat Kira dengan memakai pakaian rapi siap menyambut tamu spesial dari Lady Clyne itu. Awalnya Jasmine agak ragu dengan Kira, namun dia berusaha mempercayai Masternya.

"Selamat datang, Rusty-sama", Kira membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat kepada salah satu Master ini.

"Ah, kau butler itu. Ternyata benar kau meyampaikan ini pada Lacus ya", pemuda dengan surai orange itu tertawa. "Padahal aku hanya bercanda loh. Hahaha", Rusty menepuk-nepuk pundak Kira. Kira hanya tersenyum. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Rusty merupakan bangsawan, namun dia bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Selamat datang juga, Jasmine-san", Kira memberikan salam kepada Jasmine yang sedari tadi di belakang Rusty.

"Y..ya terima kasih", jawab Jasmine terbata-bata.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kediaman Lacus. Rusty melihat-lihat sekeliling dalam rumah itu, benar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Walaupun hanya lukisan-lukisanya. Kira memandu Rusty dan Jasmine menuju taman belakang rumah dimana Lacus sedang menunggunya di bawah gazebo taman tersebut.

"Lacus-oujo-sama. Rusty-sama sudah sampai", Kira, Rusty dan Jasmine berhenti di dekat gazebo tersebut.

"Rusty!", Lacus bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lalu menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Lacus", Rusty pun membalas jabat tangan Lacus dengan gembira.

Rusty duduk berhadapan dengan Lacus yang saat ini sedang berbincang-bincang. Kira, dan Jasmine mendampingi Masternya masing-masing. Namun, Kira juga bertindak untuk melayani jamuan untuk Rusty. Butler itu menuangkan secangkir teh hangat ke cangkir teman baik dari Nona kecilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar kembali ke London, Rusty", Lacus meminum tehnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah menamatkan sekolahku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke London", dengan garpu kecil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kira, Rusty memotong browniess kukus kesukaanya lalu melahapnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar paman? Apakah dia berada di London juga?", tanya Lacus mengenai ayah Rusty.

"Eh... itu ya? Ayah sudah meninggal", jawab Rusty dengan menahan senyum pahitnya.

Begitu mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan, Lacus merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal yang mungkin menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya ini. Dia langsung meminta maaf.

"Maaf.. aku turut prihatin...", belum sempat Lacus menyelesaikan perkataanya, pemuda itu memotong pembicaraanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah sudah sakit keras berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ayah punya penyakit radang paru-paru. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakamkanya di London, tapi aku tidak mampu untuk membiayaainya. Karena mahal sekali, dari Berlin menuju ke London. Lagipula itu jauh bukan?", Rusty berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja dengan menyelipi candaan.

"Maaf..", Lacus merasa bahwa sahabatnya ini merupakan orang yang sangat tegar.

"Tidak. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku sudah lama mendengar bahwa perusahaan Paman Siegel jatuh bangkrut. Lalu, ada musibah besar itu terjadi di sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang kemari untuk memberi bantuan apapun padamu", ungkapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rusty sudah di sini. Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi", Lacus tertawa kecil.

Jasmine dan Kira bisa melihat bahwa Master mereka memiliki kedekatan luar biasa sebagai teman lama. Jasmine yang memperhatikan Kira tersenyum melihat Master nya begitu senang bertemu dengan Rusty.

"Nah, Lacus. perkenalkan ini adalah Jasmine. Sahabat yang menemaniku selama hidup di Berlin", Master yang ramah itu memperkenalkan Servant nya kepada Lacus. Wajah Jasmine merona merah begitu Rusty menyebut dirinya adalah sahabat.

"Bu..bukan! Saya Jasmine. Saya pelayan Rusty-sama", Jasmine adalah Servant yang pemalu.

"He... jadi Maid cantik ini adalah sahabatmu? Jasmine, kau termasuk orang yang beruntung memiliki majikan seperti Rusty", Lacus berkomentar sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba Lacus teringat sesuatu. "Rusty, perusahaanku membutuhkan karyawan untuk bidang pengelolahan keuangan. Kau bersekolah di berlin dengan jurusan itu bukan?"

"Eh.. ya...", Rusty menangguk.

"Nah, bisakah kau membantuku? Selama ini hanya Kira yang mengatur semuanya. Aku tidak mempunyai pelayan lain selain dirinya. Bisakah kau membantunya? Meringankan pekerjaan butler bodohku misalnya?", orbs biru Lacus melirik sambil menyindir butlernya. Kira terdiam, namun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Heee? Jadi... yang mengelola keuangan Factory adalah Kira-san sendiri?", pemuda itu setengah tidak percaya bahwa Kira lah yang mengelola semua keuangan Factory.

"Ya, Rusty-sama", Kira menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ta...tapi, Lacus. Aku masih belum berpengalaman untuk ini", tiba-tiba Rusty tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuanya.

"Ayolah Rusty. Kira pasti akan membantumu, ya 'kan Kira?", Lacus berusaha membujuk pemuda ini.

"Benar Rusty-sama. Saya yakin anda akan belajar dan saya akan senang hati untuk membimbing anda melakukan pekerjaan anda", Kira membantu Lacus untuk membuju Rusty. Namun Master satu ini terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Lacus, Kira-san", akhirnya dia menerima tawaran Lacus dan Kira.

Rusty dan Lacus kembali berbincang-bincang sampai dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Jasmine yang sedari tadi melihat bahwa mata Lacus yang berada di sebelah kiri bolong. Tidak ada bola mata di sana. Walaupun terlihat di sana matanya tetap ada, tapi Jasmine yakin bahwa itu adalah bola mata palsu. Terlihat juga ada Sign berlambang pentagram.

_"Sign... tanda tangan kontrak itu... Lacus-sama... dia adalah salah satu Master..."_, Jasmine berbicara dalam hati.

"Baiklah ini sudah sore. Waktunya kita pulang, Jasmine. Terima kasih atas jamuan teh nya Lacus. Oh ya, Kira-san. Browniess buatanmu enak sekali loh!", Rusty benar-benar menikmati kue buatan Kira tadi.

"Saya senang anda menikmati suguhan saya, Rusty-sama", Kira berterima kasih atas pujian dari Rusty. "Tolong panggil saja saya, Kira", Kira sadar akan status sosialnya. Dia sangat senang dengan keramahan seorang Rusty, hanya dengan memanggil namanya, Kira sudah menganggap Rusty sebagai teman.

"Sampai jumpa, Rusty. Jasmine, tolong jaga Rusty baik-baik ya", Lacus berpesan kepada Jasmine.

"Baik, Lacus-sama", Jasmine membungkuk untuk menghormati Lacus.

Lacus kembali ke ruang bacanya. Dia duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menyandarkan punggunya. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu saat dia melewatinya bersama dengan sahabat yang sudah lama tak terlihat sosoknya. Dan tidak ada yang berubah, Rusty tetap Rusty yang dia kenalnya dahulu. Periang, dan ramah.

"Anda hari ini terlihat senang sekali, Lacus-oujo-sama", sindir si Servant kepada Masternya yang sedang bersantai itu.

"Apa maksudmu?", Lacus membuka kelopak matanya sambil melirik Kira.

"Rusty-sama adalah orang yang sederhana ya?", komentar Kira sambil merapikan buku-buku di meja Lacus.

"Rusty adalah bangsawan kelas rendah. Walaupun begitu, ada sesuatu yang bangsawan lain tidak memiliki apa yang Rusty milik. Kesederhanaa, dan keramahanya itu. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Bahkan Servant-nya sendiri dia anggap teman", Lacus tertawa kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jasmine menerangkan pada Masternya bahwa Lacus adalah salah satu seorang Master, dan Kira sebagai Servantnya.

"Jadi, butler itu adalah Servant dari Lacus?", Rusty sedikit kaget.

"Ya. Saya tadi melihat ada Sign di mata kiri Lacus-sama", jelas maid berambut putih itu.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Lacus memperlakukanmu bukan? Dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai musuh, bahkan Kira juga", si rambut orange ini meyakinkan maidnya. "Hal yang tidak menyenangkan jika kau bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu dan harus bertemu denganya kembali sebagai musuh. Aku tidak suka konflik. Kau mengerti bukan?", orbs hijaunya menatap Jasmine yang mengkahawatirkan dirinya. Dia mengerti Jasmine cemas karena sudah ada salah satu Master hadir dan dekat denganya.

"Jika itu yang Rusty-sama inginkan, maka saya akan mengikutinya. "Itu" bisa di urus nanti", perlahan Jasmine tersenyum kepada Masternya.

" Terima kasih", Rusty membalas senyuman Servant nya itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Eye's and Magenta Eye's

Hari ini adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan dua tahun tewasnya Ayah dan Ibunya, dan juga musibah besar yang melanda keluarga Clyne. Hari ini juga, satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Clyne, Lacus Clyne akan merayakan hari paling kelam disejarah keluarganya tersebut,Dia berpakaian serba hitam, mulai dari dress, topi, jubah, dan selendang hitam. Dia menyukai warna gelap itu, sama dengan kelamnya masa lalunya di dua tahun hidupnya sebelumnya. Seperti orang yang akan menghadiri pemakaman. Dia menaiki kereta kuda yang dipandu oleh Kira menyusuri kota London. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang-orang 'hidup' sebelumnya. Dilihatnya banyak orang-orang kota London melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti berdagang, dan lain-lain.

Pandanganya keluar jendela tampak membosankan, sampai dia melihat seorang gadis kecil. Mungkin berusia 5 tahun, berpakaian lusuh dan kumuh. Gadis itu menawarkan beberapa tangkai bunga kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Namun tidak ada satupun orang yang sudi untuk membelinya. Lacus menarik tali yang berada di dalam keretanya, dan bell yang berada di samping sisi kira yang sedang menarik kuda pun berbunyi.

"Oujo-sama?", Kira lalu berhenti mengendalikan kudanya. Ada apa tiba-tiba Lacus ingin berhenti? Kira pun membukakan pintu kereta. "Ada apa Oujo-sama?"

Lacus tidak berbicara apa-apa. Melihat Lacus akan pergi keluar dari keretanya, Kira menolongnya untuk turun. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Nona kecilnya minta berhenti di pusat kota seperti ini. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mengikuti nona kecilnya.

"Bunga!", teriak anak itu. "Bunga segar hanya lima sen!", dia menggadakan jualanya.

Suara langkah sepatu hak hitam Lacus menuju ke arah gadis penjual bunga itu dengan pasti, dan langkah yang sama juga diambil oleh Kira. Gadis yang asik menjajakan bunganya itu tidak sadar kalau Lacus berada di belakangnya, sampai akhirnya dia menyenggol Lacus.

"A..ah maaf nona!", kata penjaja bunga kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Lacus datar. "Berapa harga bunga itu?", lanjutnya.

"Li..lima sen nona...", gadis kecil itu terpesona dengan orbs safir milik Lacus. Memang banyak orang dengan iris berwarna biru, namun orbs milik Lacus lah yang paling indah yang pernah dia lihat. Untuk mensejajarkan tingginya Lacus bersimpuh dihadapan gadis yang lima tahun lebih muda dari dirinya sekarang. Kira kebingungan apa yang Nona nya lakukan.

"Kira, beli semua bunga anak ini", tanpa basa-basi Lacus memerintahkan Kira yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya.

Kira dan gadis kecil itu sama-sama kaget. Kenapa Lacus membeli bunga gadis kecil ini? Padahal Lacus sendiri sudah membawakan sekeranjang bunga-bunga yang lebih cantik dan mahal daripada bunga milik penjaja kecil itu.

"Se..semuanya Nona?", gadis kecil itu masih tidak percaya.

"Ya. Aku butuh semuanya. Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini pada orang yang aku sayangi", Suara Lacus melembut.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", Kira menunduk dan tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan sekantong uang koin yang banyak dari balik tail coat yang dia gunakan, dan memberikanya kepada gadis cilik yang masih terheran-heran itu. Kira mengambil bunga yang sudah dibeli Lacus dari tangan kecil gadis penjual bunga tersebut.

Si penjual bunga cilik tersebut senang ada orang yang membeli semua daganganya, namun dia juga kebingungan bagaimana caranya memberi kembalian dari uang yang telah dia terima dari Kira.

"U..uang sebanyak ini.. aku tidak punya kembalianya, Nona", jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu kembalian", tangan Lacus yang terbungkus sarung tangan menjamah kepala gadis itu dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Tidak seperti rambutnya yang lembut dan terawat, rambut yang dia sentuh itu dia kasar dan kusam, namun dia tetap mengelusnya. Setelah selesai, Lacus berdiri dari posisinya yang bersimpuh dan pergi meninggalkan penjual bunga itu sendiri diikuti oleh Kira dibelakangnya. Belum seberapa jauh mereka berdua pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"N..nona!", teriak penjual bunga itu. Teriakannya membuat Lacus menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Semoga nona sehat dan panjang umur, dan.. semoga kebaikan dan keberuntungan selalu menyertai Nona!", ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Lacus tersenyum kecil, lalu melambaikan tanganya sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kereta kuda miliknya. Kira bisa merasaka bahwa saat ini majikanya dalam keadaan sangat tenang, dan sepertinya tidak terbebani dengan kudakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Sampai di depan pintu kereta, Kira mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Lacus menaiki keretanya. Dirasakanya denyut nadi Lacus.

"Sepertinya anda sangat tenang, Oujo-sama. Mungkin ini karena kebaikan hati anda pada gadis cilik itu", komentar Kira.

"Bodoh", jawab Lacus singkat dan dingin.

Kira tahu bahwa Lacus adalah gadis cilik dengan hati yang lembut. Walaupun dia tidak mampu mengungkapkan kebaikan hatinya dengan baik. Kira hanya tersenyum. Dia menutup pintu kereta Lacus dan kembali melakukan tugasnya untuk mengendarai kereta kudanya. Lima belas menit sampailah mereka ke taman pemakaman khusus. Yang dia dirikan setengah tahun yang lalu untuk makam Ayah dan Ibunya. Walaupun jasad kedua orang tuanya menghilang entah kemana, dia tetap membangunkan makam untuk kedua orang yang dia sayangi tersebut.

Lacus melangkahkan kakinya di hamparan rumput hijau, sambil membawa dua buket bunga mawar putih dan Kira berada di belakangnya sambil membawa bunga yang Lacus baru saja beli. Mereka berdua menuju ke batu nisan yang berhiaskan gambar-gambar malaikat di sebuah monumen batu marmer mahal yang bertuliskan nama Siegel Clyne, dan Rhea Clyne. Di hadapan nisan tersebut Lacus meletakkan buket bunganya di bawah monumen tersebut.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku datang. Bagaimana tempat barumu ini? Apakah tempat ini tenang? Maafkan aku baru bisa menemukan tempat ini setelah sekian lama", Lacus berbicara sendiri pada makam kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba Kira mendengar suara aneh disekitarnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengintai majikanya. Setelah sedikit berkonsentrasi mencari suara tersebut Kira lalu melemparkan pisau ke arah semak-semak.

"Maafkan saya, Oujo-sama. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak setenang yang anda kira", Kira melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya tetap waspada.

"Ada apa?", tanya Lacus masih tenang.

"Sepertinya kita tidak sendiri di sini", komentar butler Clyne itu mengambil kuda-kuda dan bergerak dihdapan Lacus.

Pisau-pisau langsung datang menerjang dari atas kepala Lacus, beruntung Kira dengan cepat menangkis pisau-pisau tersebut agar tidak ada satupun dari mereka melukai Lacus walaupun seujung kukupun. Pisau-pisau itu lalu menghilang.

"Menyerang mendadak seperti itu tidak keren loh. Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau berada di sini", Kira memberi perintah. Lacus sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia tidak terlihat takut, dia masih asik bernostalgia dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak lama muncullah pemuda dengan berpakaian kumuh, dengan jaket coklat yang sudah robek, seperti anak jalanan berdiri di atas nisan kedua orang tua Lacus. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat dan iris berwarna merah darah itu tertawa di atasnya.

"Hahaha!", suara Shinn tertawa sambil melemparkan pisaunya ke bunga-bunga yang tadi Lacus letakkan di makam orang tuanya, untungnya pisau-pisau itu tidak mendarat tepat di tubuh Lacus. Akibat lemparan-lemparan benda tajam itu bunga-bunga yang dia bawa berserakan tidak karuan. Lacus mulai tidak senang dengan perlakuan tidak sopan pemuda ini.

"Kira", panggil Lacus.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", butler keluarga Clyne itu langsung menendang pemuda misterius yang baru saja menyerang nonanya. Ditendangnya dagu pemuda itu sampai terlempar ke semak-semak. Tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Kira bukanlah tendangan biasa yang digunakan tenaga manusia. Ajaib, pemuda itu berhasil berdiri dengan tendangan keras Kira tadi. Mata amethyst Kira memindai tidak ada _Sign_ di tubuhnya. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Oujo-sama? Dia bukan _Servant_. Dia hanya iblis biasa", Kira kembali ke sisi Lacus.

"Tinggalkan saja dia", ucap Lacus sambil berdiri.

Merasa direndahkan oleh Lacus, dengan cepat iblis itu berlari ke arah nona Clyne dan bersiap akan memukulnya. Namun sayang, kecepatanya tidak sebanding dengan Kira yang dengan mudah menangkap tanganya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Oujo-sama saya dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor seperti ini", Kira mengunci tangan iblis itu dengan menariknya kebelakang.

"Br..brengsek!", iblis muda itu berontak dan melompat ke atas dahan pohon.

"Kau seorang iblis bukan? Kau pasti tahu saat ini para _Master_ dan _Servant_ sedang sibuk berperang untuk memperebutkan _Holy Soul_. Aku tidak tertarik melawan Iblis biasa yang berkeliaran seperti anjing liar. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja", komentar Lacus terdengar mengejek.

"Cih!", Iblis itu menghilang.

"Sepertinya suasana akan mulai ramai, Oujo-sama", dilihatnya Lacus sedang menatap langit biru. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Master _nya ini.

"Ya... waktu yang tenang mungkin sedikit demi sedikit mulai berakhir...", Lacus mengambil langkahnya pergi diikuti oleh Kira.

Di tempat lain, sebuah gedung tua. Iblis yang menyerang Lacus tadi siang terlihat tampak kalut dan kebingungan. Dia tidak dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari nalik jaket lusuhnya. Sebuah kalung berliontin kulit kerang berwarna pink. Dia menggenggam erat kalung itu seraya berkata.

"Ya... pasti akan kutemukan... akan kutemukan bagaimanapun caranya... Stellar..."

Suatu pagi, Lacus yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan membaca koran terkejut dengan sebuah berita yang menjadi headline news koran tersebut. Berita yang cukup menarik untuknya.

"Orang misterius... menyerang warga kota?", bacanya.

"Kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua hari yang lalu, Oujo-sama. Pada awalnya korbanya hanya sedikit. Namun, semakin lama semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Itu sebabnya para korban tidak melaporkan kasus ini ke kepolisian. Tapi sekarang malah polisi yang dibaut pusing dengan kejadian ini. Umumnya korban hanya mengalami luka cakar dan bekas cekikan", Kira bercerita sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir porselen kesayangan Lacus.

"Benarkah?", Lacus meminum tehnya. "Semakin banyak orang semakin banyak kasus ya? Apa menurutmu itu untuk mengurangi jumlah populasi di kota ini? Pasti orang itu tidak tahan dengan keramaian kota", Lacus berguyon tentang kasus itu.

"Bagaimana jika itu bukan 'orang'?", butler itu menyajikan kue hidanganya ke meja Lacus.

"Maksudmu... Servant?", lirik orbs biru Lacus.

"Ya. Tapi masih belum jelas dia hanya Iblis biasa ataupun _Servant_, kalau kita tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik untuk memulai perlombaan ini? Siapa tahu kita akan bertemu dengan_ Master_ lain. Lagipula... sudah hampir dua tahun ini anda tidak mencari siapa dan dimana _Holy Soul_ itu. Mencari _Holy Soul_ itu bukan perkara yang mudah loh, Oujo-sama", butler itu kembali mengingatkan tujuan dari perang ini.

"Habisnya. Aku tidak ingin sendirian untuk mencari Holy Soul. Lagipula itu merepotkan saja", tangkis Lacus.

"Tapi akankah lebih mudah jika anda dapat menemukanya sendiri, dan anda bisa melakukan ini tanpa bersusah payah bertarung", lanjutnya.

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, Kira. Lagipula, apakah kau selapar itu?", ujar Lacus yang sedikit mengkerutkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, tentu tidak Oujo-sama. Saya rela tidak makan beratus-ratus tahun untuk menunggu _Holy Soul. Holy Soul, _sebuah 'makanan' ter-enak bagi _Servant_ atau Iblis yang telah mengikat kontraknya dengan manusia atau _Master_. Sebuah 'nyawa' yang dapat menggantikan kontrak. Nyawa seorang _Master_ tidak akan dimakan oleh _Servant _jika _Master_ berhasil menemukan _Holy Soul._", Kira menjelaskan kembali awal mula kontrak tersebut. "Saya harap anda tidak lupa, Oujo-sama".

"Ya... aku tahu", Lacus tersenyum dan melahap santapan sarapan paginya.

Malam harinya, Kira dan Lacus menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang berada di East London ditemani oleh dinginya malam dan sunyinya suasana saat itu. Akibat insiden penyerangan orang misterius itu warga disekitar situ tidak ada yang berani keluar dari rumah saat malam menjelang. Di sepanjang jalan Kira tetap mengawasi daerah sekitarnya. Lacus mengamati rumah-rumah penduduk disana benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Belum selesai pandanganya habis, dengan secepat kilat Kira menggendong Lacus dan meloncat dari gang kecil itu ke sebuah atap rumah penduduk. Lagi-lagi mereka tidak berdua. Pemuda yang menyerangnya dua hari yang lalu kini menemani mereka lagi. Lacus baru sadar gaun yang dia pakai ada bekas sobekan. Beruntung tidak ada luka di sana.

"Lagi-lagi kau, anjing liar", umpat Lacus kepada orang yang sudah merobek pakaianya.

"Aku bukan anjing liar, aku Shinn Asuka", iris merah delima itu terlihat dibalik bayangan rambut hitamnya.

"Wah, anjing yang baik. Bahkan dia bisa memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri", ucapan Lacus tidak membuat Shinn itu marah.

"Loh? Pakaian anda robek? Wah, maafkan saya Oujo-sama", Kira tersenyum kepada nona kecil yang masih berada di dalam gendongan bridal style nya.

"Kira brengsek", Lacus kembali melemparkan makian kepada butlernya sendiri. "Jadi kau yang menyerang warga akhir-akhir ini? Sungguh mengecewakan. Kupikir seorang Servant dan Masternya. Ternyata hanya iblis biasa", sindir nona Clyne itu. "Lalu apa tujuanmu menyerang manusia biasa?", tanya Lacus.

"Aku sedang mencari Holy Soul", jelas Shinn.

"Ha? Bahkan Iblis biasa sepertimu juga ingin mencari Holy Soul?", Kira menangkat alisnya. Sangat tidak mungkin Iblis biasa tanpa Master mencari Holy Soul. Tiba-tiba Shinn menyerang Kira dan Lacus.

"Bukan urusanmu!", Shinn mengarahkan tendanganya ke Kira dan Lacus.

Kira meloncati Shinn untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari Iblis bermata ruby itu. Satu yang dia pikirkan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertarung dengan bebas sembari menggendong Lacus. Kira lalu memindai sekitarnya. Dia menemukan sebuah tempat yang sekiranya aman bagi tempat persembunyian Lacus. Dia terbang menuju kesebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terawat.

"Oujo-sama tunggu di sini", setelah mendarat, Kira menurunkan Lacus dari gendonganya.

"Pergilah", Lacus memerintah tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", pemuda itu kembali menghilang dari hadapan Lacus.

Servant milik Lacus itu sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Shinn yang sudah menunggunya. Angin malam berhembus kencang diantara mereka berdua. Tentu saja Kira bisa merasakan bahwa hembusan angin ini bukan hembusan angin biasa. Sesaat angin itu datang, Shinn menyerang Kira dengan bersamaan. Kecepatan serangan Shinn masih kalah dengan kecepatan mata amethyst Kira yang dengan mudah melihat pergerakan Iblis itu. Kira dapat menangkap tangan Shinn dan berhasil membantingnya dengan keras. Alhasil sebuah atap rusak karena Kira.

"Tulang belakangmu sudah patah... ", Kira bisa mendengar suara patahan tulang belakang Shinn. Tentu sebagai seorang Servant dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa daripada manusia pada umumnya. Dia Iblis bukan?

Dengan lunglai Shinn kembali berdiri, dan kembali menyerang Kira. Dilesatkanya tendangan kaki Shinn yang hampir mendarat tepat di depan wajah Kira. Kira berhasil menangkisnya dengan tangan kananya. Sudah mencoba dua kali tapi tetap gagal, Shinn akhirnya melakukan cara lain untuk dapat menyerang Kira.

Shinn memanjangkan kukunya sendiri dengan kekuatanya, dalam sekejap kuku tersebut berubah menjadi panjang dan sangat tajam. Dia lalu melukai dirinya sendiri. Darah mengalir dari luka tersebut dan berubah menjadi sebuah pisau. Tidak terlihat, Shinn tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Kira dan sudah menusukkan pisau yang berasal dari darahnya ke perut butler itu. Dia yakin cara itu berhasil melumpuhkan Servant ini, namun asumsi Shinn salah.

"Wah, ternyata lukanya cukup dalamya?", Kira berbisik di telinga Shinn yang begitu dekat denganya.

Iris ruby Shinn membulat, dia terkejut karena dia yakin telah menusuk isi perut Kira. Karena takut akan diserang, Shinn melompat mundur dari hadapan Kira. Butler itu melepaskan pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Terlihat ada luka bekas tusukanya, dan darah mengotori baju Kira.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?", Shinn tak percaya.

"Wah, bajunya jadi kotor deh", Kira tersenyum. Lalu perlahan luka yang diakibatkan oleh Shinn perlahan mulai kembali sembuh, dan begitu pula bajunya. Noda darah itu menghilang. "Tapi, sepertinya bukan masalah lagi".

Saat Lacus berada di dalam gedung tua dimana Kira menyembunyikan dirinya, tiba-tiba di dalam kegelapan itu Lacus dicekik oleh seseorang. Kira merasa ada yang tidak aman dengan Oujo-sama nya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Shinn seorang diri yang masih termangu atas kemampuan Kira meregenerasi luka di tubuhnya. Walaupun dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, namun Kira bisa melakukanya seratus kali lebih cepat daripada Iblis biasa. Dia langsung menyusul kepergian Kira.

"K...k...kh!", Lacus masih tercekik oleh tangan itu.

"Oujo-sama!", Butler dengan surai coklat itu menemukan Lacus dalam keadaan terancam. Ditendangnya sosok misterius itu agar menjauh dari Lacus.

Shinn yang melihat kejadian itu tahu bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Stellar. Akibat tendangan Kira, Stellar terlempar jauh dari Lacus dan terkapar. Manusia biasa bisa dipastikan mati akibat tendangan dari kaki Servant ini.

"Oujo-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?", Kira membantu Lacus bersandar di sebuah dinding bangunan tersebut. Terdengar Lacus masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Melihat gadis dengan rambut blonde itu terkapar tak berdaya membuat Shinn menjadi marah besar, dan akhirnya dia menyerang Kira dan Lacus membabi buta. Shinn kembali melukai tanganya dengan cakarnya untuk membuat luka lebih banyak.

"Kurang ajaarrr!", dengan darah yang mengalir dengan cepat Shinn membuat pisau-pisau itu lebih banyak untuk menyerang Kira dan Lacus.

Begitu mendapatkan serangan yang banyak dari Iblis yang mengamuk tersebut, Kira dengan secepat kilat langsung mengamankan Lacus untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Lacus merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan gadis yang baru saja mencekiknya itu.

"Kira, kau hadapi anjing liar itu. Aku akan mengurus gadis itu", perintah Lacus yang masih di dalam gendongan Kira.

"Tapi, Oujo-sama", Mendengar perintah Lacus yang dia bilang akan mengurus gadis itu, membuat Kira sedikit bingung. Awalnya dia keberatan dengan permintaan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap gadis itu, aku akan memecatmu sebagai butler, Kira. Anak itu...", terusnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang Lacus katakan. "Baik", jawab Kira sambil menurunkan Lacus dari gendonganya. Kira pergi memancing Shinn agar keluar dari gedung menjauhi Lacus. Stellar yang awalnya terkapar tak berdaya, kini mulai bangun dari pingsanya dan mencari keberadaan Lacus yang berada di ruangan lain. Shinn masih diselimuti kemarahan karena tidak terima gadis yang paling dia kasihi di sakiti begitu rupa oleh Kira, masih mengejarnya. Kira yang bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Shinn sudah berada di jarak yang aman untuk membantu Lacus melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Stellar?! Apa segitu saja kemampuanmu?! Servant macam apa kau?!", Shinn melemparkan semua pisau-pisau yang terbuat dari darahnya ke arah Kira. Awalnya Kira berhasil menghindar, tapi ternyata pisau-pisau itu mempunyai kemampuanya yang lain.

"Percuma saja kau menghindar! Pisau-pisau yang terbuat dari darahku ini bisa bergerak sesuai dengan perintahku!", pisau-pisau Shinn berhasil membuat Kira tidak bisa bergerak karena dia tertancap di dinding. Dihampirinya Kira yang sudah terkepung, dengan seluruh tenaganya Shinn menendang perut Kira sampai-sampai dirinya terlempar jauh menembus lapisan-lapisan tembok itu.

"He... lumayan juga tenaga bocah itu", Kira yang masih dalam keadaan terkapar tersenyum.

Di gedung tua itu, Stellar berhasil menemukan Lacus. Lacus tetap melakukan pertahanan dengan menahan segenap kekuatanya agar tangan Stellar tidak bisa menjangkau lehernya. Namun, karena Lacus tidak pernah melakukan latihan pergulatan ini sebelumnya, akhirnya Stellar dapat mencekiknya kembali.

"A..aku mohon... j..jangan...!", Lacus masih berusaha menahan tangan Stellar walaupun dia dalam keadaan tercekik sekarang.

"Ti..tidak... jika kau tidak mati... dia akan menghukum Stellar...!", gadis yang bernama Stellar itu masih saja terus mencekik Lacus.

"Siapa..yang ingin menghukummu?", Kaki Lacus sudah hampir terangkat naik akibat cengkraman keras Stellar.

"Di..dia... ARRGGHHHH!", tiba-tiba Stellar menjerit dengan keras.

Lacus terjatuh dari udara akibat lepasnya cekikan tangan Stellar. Gadis itu jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya. Sepertinya dia merasakan kesakitan luar biasa di tubuhnya. Lacus masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat cekikan Stellar tadi.

"S...Stellar... tidak mau... ", Stellar berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Lacus mulai paham bahwa gadis ini dikendalikan oleh seseorang. "Ha..harus membunuh!"

"Kumohon tenanglah! Tidak ada yang menghukummu! Tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu!", dengan keberanianya Lacus memeluk Stellar yang sedang menggila.

"Hentikaaan!", terlihat ada sebuah tato Sign ditelinga Stellar muncul bersinar. Lacus yang melihat kemunculan Sign itu yakin bahwa itu adalah Sign palsu. Dari kuping Stellar mengalir darah segar.

"Ti..tidak mungkin", Lacus tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang sekejam ini memperlakukan Servant miliknya. Lacus merogoh kantong bajunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang terbuat dari perak berhiaskan ukiran mawar di badan pisau tersebut. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya dia menggunakan pisau perak tersebut untuk menyakiti sesuatu, dia tetap melakukanya. Dia menusuk telinga Stellar dengan pisau itu.

GYAAAAAAA!

Jeritan Stellar membelah malam, sehingga sampai ditelinga Shinn. Mendengar jeritan gadis yang dia sayangi, Shinn pergi meninggalkan Kira yang awalnya dia akan menghabisinya. Setelah jeritan yang cukup keras itu Lacus sedang merobek pakaian yang dia gunakan dengan pisau yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menusuk telinga Stellar. Robekan pakaian itu dia gunakan untuk membalut luka ke telinga Stellar. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Lacus memindahkan kepala gadis itu kepangkuanya. Pakaian Lacus bersimbah darah. Shinn yang melihat hal itu langsung terbang ingin memukul Lacus. Namun suara Stellar dapat menghentikanya.

"Ja...jangan Shinn..."

"St...Stellar!"

"Jangan... lukai... dia"

Akhirnya Stellar pingsan. Shinn langsung menghampiri Stellar dan duduk disampignya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Dia tidak ada niatan lagi untuk membunuh Lacus, yang dia khawatirkan adalah keselamatan Stellar.

"Jangan khawatir", kata Lacus sambil membelai rambut Stellar.

"H..heh?", Shinn menoleh ke arah Lacus dengan kebingungan.

"Kau tahu dia hanya 'Doll' bukan? Jagalah dia. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama dia akan sembuh setelah aku merusak Sign nya", Lacus menyerahkan Stellar yang pingsan ke pangkuan Shinn. "Dia tidak akan kembali ke Second Gate", Lacus mulai beranjak pergi dari keduanya. Kira sudah menunggu diluar ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya pakaian Lacus sudah robek dan ternoda oleh darah. Shinn tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Lacus. Tapi intinya Lacus tidak mengalahkan Stellar. Lebih tepatnya dia menyelamatkanya.

"Ayo Kira. Bajuku sudah kotor. Aku akan mandi setelah ini", perintah Lacus sembari dia pergi.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", Kira mengikuti Lacus dari belakang.

Di kejauhan ada seorang wanita dengan berjubah merah yang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Shinn, dan Stellar yang baru saja melawan seorang Master dan Servant. Wanita yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu tersenyum.

"Ternyata 'Doll' itu tidak berguna ya?"

* * *

Special thanks to all silent readers, and reviewers :)

guest: Plotnya memang ngambil dari situ ^^;a

#kira-chan: ok :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Haired Alchemist

Setelah beberapa minggu Lacus dapat membebaskan Stellar dari kontrak seorang Master misterius yang begitu kejam menyiksa gadis bermata magenta itu, saat ini dia sedang bersantai sambil menikmati sarapan paginya di kebun belakang rumahnya. Kira menuangkan secangkir teh beraroma melati hangat ke cangkir porselen kesayangan Lacus dengan perlahan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari tepat bersantai setelah dia melakukan banyak hal. Seperti mengontrol Factory, memberikan ide-ide baru untuk perusahaanya kepada Kira, dan yang lainya. Di saat anak-anak seumuranya yang lain masih dapat menikmati masa kecilnya dengan bermain, tapi tidak dengan Lacus. Dia menghabiskan waktunya sama seperti orang dewasa kebanyakan. Yaitu bekerja.

Tiba-tiba angin yang tidak biasa datang berhembus begitu saja melewati pepohonan-pepohonan kebun dimana Lacus sedang bersantai sekarang. Kira merasa tidak ada ancaman dari datangnya angin tersebut, namun dia tetap waspada di dekat Lacus. Gadis kecil yang saat ini memodel rambut pinknya dengan model twintail ini juga tahu bahwa angin itu bukan angin biasa. Namun dia tetap santai meminum teh yang telah dituangkan Kira kedalam cangkirnya. Setelah angin itu berhenti, munculah sosok Shinn dan dia saat ini bersama dengan Stellar.

"Oh, Shinn kah? Apakah kau datang sepagi ini untuk memulai pertarungan?", tanya Kira santai.

Lacus tetap tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Shinn dan Stellar. Dia tetap asyik menikmati browniess kesukaanya dengan memotongnya beberapa bagian kecil menggunakan garpu lalu melahapnya.

"Lacus Clyne", panggil pemuda berambut hitam itu serius.

Begitu namanya dipanggil, Lacus hanya diam dan melirik ke arah Shinn yang berani memanggil nama lengkapnya seperti itu. Dia hentikan sementara sarapan paginya lalu meletakkan garpunya di atas sebauh piring kecil. Iris biru Lacus melihat ada Stellar yang berdiri dibelakang Shinn terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka anjing liar sepertimu berani memanggil namaku", sindir Lacus tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu ini akan melanggar peraturan", ungkap Shinn. "Bolehkah aku menjalin kontrak denganmu?", tanya Shinn dengan wajah serius.

Lacus mengangkat alisnya. Kira tetap mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan oleh Shinn. Walaupun awalnya mereka berdua terkejut dengan penawaran itu. Kontrak? Tidak salah?

"Aku tidak berharap imbalan berupa nyawamu. Aku melakukanya tulus atas dasar terima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Stellar. Walaupun Stellar sebelumnya telah berusaha membunuhmu, karena dia sudah diperalat oleh Alchemist Allister, kau tetap menolongnya. Dia hanya bertugas untuk mencari Holy Spirit...", Shinn membeberkan bahwa penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Stellar karena dia sudah dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Begitu mendengar nama Alchemist Allister, Kira teringat sesuatu. Namun dia tetap diam.

"He? Alchemist Allister? Sudah kuduga. Dia adalah 'Doll'...", dugaan Lacus benar. Itu sebabnya dia tidak membunuhnya.

"Ya. 'Doll', Iblis yang dimanfaatkan oleh manusia tanpa melalui kontrak yang sah. 'Doll' bisa bergerak atas perintah dari mantra dan perintah manusia itu sendiri. 'Doll' bisa digunakan untuk menghindari 'Call'. 'Call' adalah pembayaran yang dilakukan manusia kepada Iblis waktu kontrak itu habis. Ini adalah perbuatan curang", Shinn mengepalkan tanganya betapa marahnya dia saat Alchemist Allister itu memanfaatkan Stellar seenaknya saja.

"Shinn...", Stellar melihat kearah Shinn.

"Tapi... saat ini. Kumohon jadikan aku 'Doll'-mu", mohon Shinn sambil menjatuhkan satu lututnya bersujud di bawah kaki Lacus.

Kira dan Lacus terkejut dengan permintaan Shinn yang tiba-tiba datang selain mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dia lagi-lagi mendapatkan kejutan lain. Iblis yang memohon untuk di jadikan 'Doll'? Bukankah seharusnya Iblis harus menjalinkan kontrak yang sah agar dia bisa mendapat 'upah' nantinya? Untuk apa bekerja tanpa upah? Belum memberikan jawaban, Stellar juga ikut bersimpuh dikaki Lacus.

"Kami mohon... Lacus-sama", pinta gadis berambut kuning tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Melihat permintaan yang dilakukan oleh dua Iblis tersebut, Lacus mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Dia tersenyum licik, dan dia tidak ragu-ragu menjelaskan apa yang dipikiranya.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima kalian sebagai 'Doll' ku. Tapi, yang harus kalian ketahui. Aku harus bisa bertahan hidup. Jadi akan kulakukan apapun, termasuk menggunakan kalian berdua untuk melindungiku. Bahkan... mungkin aku akan mengorbankan kalian untuk kepentinganku sendiri", jelas Lacus.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Lacus, mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Mengingat itu adalah keputusan besar Stellar dan Shinn, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk Lacus sebagai balas budi kepadanya. Kira sepertinya tidak terlalu menyambut baik keputusan Lacus tersebut. Namun dia tidak akan mengubah keputusan Nona Clyne itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa melakukan tugas rumah tangga bukan? Kata kalian tugas Doll bisa bergerak atas perintah manusia. Berhubung aku tidak punya mantra, maka aku perintahkan kalian untuk membantu butler bodoh ini mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kalian mengerti? Kira, ajak mereka melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah", perintah Lacus sambil menunjuk Kira.

Shinn dan Stellar tertawa kecil mendengar perintah Lacus. Tapi akhrinya mereka bisa tenang karena bisa bekerja dibawah Lacus. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa Lacus adalah orang yang lembut hatinya dan baik perasaanya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu. Kira juga melihat jelas bahwa kedua Iblis yang sudah menjadi 'Doll' milik Lacus ini terlihat lega bisa keluar dari cengkraman si Alchemist Allister. Dia tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan keduanya.

"Baiklah. Mari saya antar. Saya permisi dahulu, Nona", Kira, berpamit pada Lacus diikuti oleh Shinn dan Stellar untuk pergi mengelilingi rumah. Dia juga memberi petunjuk bagaimana mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sederhana, seperti mencuci piring, menyapu, menjemur pakaian, mencuci pakaian, berkebun dan lain-lain.

"Eh... rumahnya luas juga ya?", tanya Shinn melihat-lihat sekliling ruang tamu kediaman Clyne.

"Benar...", Stellar terkagum-kagum melihat ada beberapa lukisan yang indah-indah terpajang di dindingnya.

"Ada yang harus kalian pakai sebelum melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya", Kira memberikan mereka berdua masing-masing beberapa pakaian. "Ini, silahkan diambil".

Shinn menerima seragam berupa pakaian biasa yang lebih layak dia gunakan daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ini pakailah jika kau sedang membersihkan kebun. Dibawahnya ada sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang hitam jika kau sedang menemani Oujo-sama berpergian. Pastikan terlihat rapi. Dan beberapa pakian lain untuk digunakan sehari-hari", jelas Kira. Begitu menerima barang-barang tersebut akhirnya Shinn bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih baik daripada yang dia kenakan selama ini.

"Ini untuk Stellar-san. Beberapa pakaian maid. Sama seperti milik Shinn-san. Gunakan yang hitam dan putih jika Stellar-san diminta Oujo-sama untuk menemaninya berpergian keluar di acara tertentu. Pastikan terlihat rapi, dan beberapa pakaian lainya", Kira memberikan beberapa pakian utu pada Stellar. Stellar tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya dia bisa memakai seragam maid yang dia impi-impikan.

"Terima kasih, Kira-san", mereka berdua menunduk hormat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan lanjutkan tugas kalian seperti apa yang sudah saya jelaskan. Saya akan menyusul Oujo-sama. Jika kesulitan atau ingin bertanya sesuatu pekerjaan yang belum di mengertim silahkan panggil saya", pamit Kira meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Kira agak jauh, Stellar mulai histeris.

"Gya! Shinn! Akhirnya, akhirnya Stellar mendapatkan pakaian maid!", Stellar terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya... Stellar, apakah kau tadi merasakan hal aneh?", tanya Shinn sambil melihat Kira yang sudah menghilang.

"Ya?", tanya Stellar berhenti dengan kesenanganya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Kira-san. Ada apa ya?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah", jawab Stellar seadanya.

Setelah selesai dengan kue-nya, Kira datang menghampiri Lacus yang masih duduk bersantai di kursinya. Dia terlihat sedang menikmati waktu liburnya saat ini. Kira hanya membiarkanya. Pasti selama seminggu bekerja membuat nona kecil ini lelah. Dia juga butuh istirahat.

"Sudah kerjakan tugasmu, Kira?", tanya Lacus mengecek Kira yang datang kepadanya.

"Ya Oujo-sama. Saya sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang apapun yang berada di rumah ini", Kira menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sesuatu yang mengganjal bagi Lacus.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu, Kira", Lacus angkat bicara. "Ada apa?".

"Maafkan saya, Oujo-sama. Saya tidak berkeinginan untuk menentang apa yang sudah anda putuskan, tapi. Apakah anda tahu? Menjadi master seorang 'Doll' membutuhkan sihir yang kuat, selain itu... saya khawatir jika mereka tidak akan melindungi anda secara maksimal. Mengingat ini bukanlah kontrak legal", ujar Kira kepada Lacus yang menatapnya.

Lacus hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang ke bentalan kursi yang berada dibangkunya. Dia menutup matanya seakan enggan mendengar apa yang Kira katakan. Angin semilir yang sejuk menghembuskan sedikit kesejukanya dibawah pohon tempat Lacus yang mulai mengantuk seperti sedang memanjakanya.

"Aku tahu itu", jawab gadis itu sambil membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

Kira tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Lacus sudah membuat keputusanya seperti itu. "Oujo-sama, anda harus beristirahat di dalam kamar anda", saran Kira melihat Mistress-nya mulai mengantuk. Seakan enggan berdiri karena malas Lacus beralasan.

"Ah, aku malas Kira. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengantuknya aku sekarang", kilah Lacus yang malas jika harus berjalan dari kebun ke kamarnya. "Di sini saja. Lagipula... aku ingin menikmati hari-hari di akhir musim gugur...", kali ini Lacus benar-benar menutupkan matanya untuk tidur dibawah rindangnya pohon yang berada di kebunya itu. Musim gugur adalah salah satu musim favoritnya setelah musim dingin.

Akhirnya Kira menyelimuti Lacus menggunakan selimut yang baru saja dia ambil dari jemuran yang sudah kering. Wajah butler tampan itu tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya wajah gadis berumur empat belas tahun itu yang dua tahun terakhir ini menjadi Masternya. Dengan lembut tangan Kira merapikan beberapa poni yang mengganggu wajah Lacus. "Hari sudah semakin dingin. Jangan sampai sakit, Oujo-sama..."

Di tempat lain wanita berambut merah sedang berjalan-jalan sekitar pusat kota London, tepatnya di Copernicus. Dia menyerupai wanita bangsawan cantik yang mampu memikat mata laki-laki. Penampilanya lumayan mencolok, menggunakan dress merah, sepatu hak merah, dan topi merah. Dia seperti bunga mawar merah yang berjalan di tengah keramaian Copernicus. Langkahnya terhenti sampai di sebuah toko dimana barang-barang perusahaan Factory milik Lacus dijual. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan di sana.

"Kira...", jemari wanita yang berpakaian merah itu menyentuh beberapa produk pangan yang resep dan pembuatanya dikepalai oleh butler keluarga Clyne. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak coklat yang bergambar 'Haro' dan tersenyum.

Di dalam pabrik Factory yang tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Copernicus, Jasmine yang sedang membantu Rusty mengerjakan pekerjaanya sebagai seorang akuntan, tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah perasaan tidak enak. Sampai-sampai dia menjatuhkan gelas kopi buatanya untuk Rusty.

PRAAK

"Eh? Ada apa? Jasmine?", tanya Rusty yang berada di meja kerjanya.

Begitu sadar Rusty memanggilnya, Jasmine langsung membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca dari gelas yang baru saja dia pecahkan. "Ma..maaf Rusty-sama. saya tadi melamun". Rusty lalu ikut membantu maid muda berambut abu-abu itu membersihkanya, sampai salah satu jarinya terkena serpihan kaca.

"A..aduh!", darah keluar dari jari telunjuknya keluar darah. Begitu melihat jari Masternya berdarah, Jasmine samakin panik.

"Ru...Rusty-sama! S..sebentar! Saya akan ambilkan plester!", saat hendak bergegas mengambil peralatan P3K, tangan Rusty dengan cepat menarik tangan Jasmine. "Rusty-sama?"

"Lihat? Tidak perlu plester. Sudah sembuh", luka dijari Rusty tiba-tiba sembuh. Jasmine melihat luka robek itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Rusty-sama...", Jasmine tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Apakah kau lupa? Aku ini bukan bangsawan biasa bukan?", tanya Rusty tertawa geli.

"Eh... ya. Maafkan saya, saya ceroboh sehingga memecahkan cangkir milik Rusty-sama", Jasmine kembali mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kaca itu bersama dengan Master yang begitu friendly dengan semua orang bahkan dengan dirinya, seorang Servant.

"Memang sedang melamunkan apa?", selidik Rusty. Tidak biasanya Jasmine melamun seperti itu.

"Sepertinya... ada seseorang dengan kekuatan besar... yang akan menghampiri kita. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya Lacus-sama", suara Jasmine diliputi rasa kekhawatiranya.

"He? Lacus?", Rusty terkejut mengetahui Lacus akan dihampiri kekuatan besar itu. Belum selesai dengan ucapanya, tiba-tiba Rusty dan Jasmine diserang oleh sosok jubah merah yang datang ke dalam ruangan mereka berdua.

BUMM!

"Rusty-sama!", dengan cepat Jasmine mendorong Rusty agar menjauh dari sumber ledakan itu.

"Jasmine!", Rusty terguling cukup jauh dari sumber ledakan yang menghancurkan lantai kantornya. Jasmine segera melindungi Rusty dari serangan sosok misterius itu. Akibat ledakan itu, kantor yang Rusty gunakan hancur berantakan. Kertas-kertas berhamburan, dan ada beberapa bagianya yang menjadi gosong. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan Jasmine melihat dengan tatapan tajam melewati debu-debu yang berhamburan di dalamnya.

"Siapa kau?!", tanya Jasmine mulai marah. Dia tidak menyangka bisa kecolongan seperti ini. Seharusnya sebagai Servant dia bisa merasakan jika seorang Servant atau Master lain mendekat padanya.

"Nama Master, Rusty Mackienzie, dan Servant bernama Jasmine. Master ke tiga yang berhasil menguasai Servant...", informasi keluar begitu saja dari mulut si jubah merah.

"Perasaan ini... dia... bukan Master... tapi sihirnya begitu hebat... bahkan lebih dari seorang Master...", Jasmine merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari sosok misterius tersebut.

"Apa katamu?", Rusty sedikit mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Servantnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jasmine itu sendiri.

"Hmph. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, menjijikkan", wanita itu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Dia...menghilang?", Master yang kebingungan itu melihat ke arah Servantnya yang sedang termangu melihat hilangnya si jubah merah itu tiba-tiba.

"Benar... ini lebih buruk apa yang saya pikirkan...", Jasmine mulai mengkawatirkan Lacus. dia yakin, jubah merah tadi tidak berniat menyerang Masternya. "Rusty-sama, bisakah kita pergi ke tempat Lacus-sama? Kita harus memperingatkan Lacus-sama".

"Eh?"

Akhirnya sore itu Jasmine dan Rusty setelah membereskan kantor mereka yang rusak, keduanya bergegas ke kediaman Clyne. Di perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Lacus, kurang dari lima ratus meter, Servant dengan surai abu-abu itu merasakan adanya Servant lain, atau lebih tepatnya Doll berada di sekitar sana.

"Ada Doll...", Jasmine merasakan adanya hawa dari Shinn dan Stellar.

"Doll?", Rusty melihat ke Jasmine.

Benar saja, sesampainya di depan gerbang kediaman Clyne, mereka berdua di sambut oleh salah satu Doll milik Lacus, yaitu Shinn yang kebetulan sedang menata tanaman-tanaman kebun di depan luar pagar. Karena Jasmine merasakan tidak ada rasa penolakan, maupun ancaman dia tetap berusaha tenang dan waspada. Rusty yang dasarnya memiliki sifat ramah ke pada siapa saja langsung menyapa salah satu pembantu rumah tangga Lacus yang baru itu, tepatnya Doll.

"Selamat sore! Aku disini untuk menemui Lady Clyne. Bisakah aku bertemu denganya?", sapa Master berambut orange itu.

Shinn dengan mata ruby nya menyelidiki Rusty dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja orang yang baru dia kenal, dan dia juga tahu bahwa Jasmine adalah seorang Servant, dan Rusty adalah Masternya.

"Kau... seorang Master...", Shinn menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Dia terlihat kurang ramah dengan salah satu sahabat Masternya saat ini.

"Ya, benar. Aku baru melihat dirimu, apakah kau baru bekerja di tempat Lacus?", tanya Rusty dengan gembira.

"Lacus? Berani-beraninya kau tidak memanggilnya, 'Lacus-sama...'", Shinn tahu seorang Master pasti akan menyerang Master lain untuk mencapai tujuan 'game' ini. Saling membunuh untuk menemukan Holy Soul. Jasmine yang melihat ketidak ramahan Doll kepada Tuanya, langsung mengambil langkah untuk siap bertarung denganya. Kira yang merasakan datangnya Jasmine dan Rusty segera pergi ke depan pintu gerbang.

"He,Hei Jasmine jangan bertengkar denganya", cegah Master itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Bertamu hanya untuk bertarung", sindir Shinn.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan", suara Kira datang dari arah gerbang yang sudah terbuka.

Begitu keduanya mendengar suara Kira mereka menahan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Kira langsung mengomeli Shinn.

"Shinn-san, tolong jangan berbuat seperti itu pada Rusty-sama dan Jasmine-san. Benar mereka adalah salah satu Master dan Servant, tapi mereka mempunyai tempat yang istimewa di hati Oujo-sama", Kira menunduk meminta maaf pada Rusty dan Jasmine. "Perkenalkan, mereka adalah Rusty Meckienze, dan Jasmine. Mereka adalah sahabat dekat dari Lacus-Oujo-sama", Kira memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabat Lacus kepada Shinn. "Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananya, Rusty-sama, Jasmine-san. Ini di dasarkan ketidak tahuanya kepada kalian berdua. Ini adalah Shinn Asuka, pelayan baru di rumah tangga keluarga Clyne"

"Hahaha sudahlah Kira, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar toh. Hai Shinn, maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu", Master itu mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat tangan Shinn. Shinn tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena baru kali ini ada Manusia yang begitu ramah kepadanya. Akhirnya dia menerima jabat tangan dari Rusty.

"Maafkan saya, Rusty-sama", Shinn meminta maaf atas kelancanganya. "Jasmine-san juga".

"Jangan seperti itu. Kita kan teman. Teman Lacus, temanku juga", dengan gayanya yang sederhana Rusty menepuk pundak Shinn.

"Tidak apa-apa", Jasmine tersenyum. Jasmine yakin Shinn merupakan Doll yang baik.

Akhirnya Kira mengantar Rusty ke ruang baca milik Lacus, dimana dia sedang membaca laporan-laporan keuangan yang disusun oleh Rusty. Dia cukup terkesan karena laporan itu begitu rapi dan tepat. Tidak lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu ruang baca Lacus.

"Oujo-sama. Ada Rusty-sama, dan Jasmine-san ingin menemui anda", kata Kira dari luar.

"He? Persilahkan mereka masuk", sahut Lacus.

Terlihat Lacus sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil membaca buku. Dia teramat senang begitu sahabatnya itu mengunjunginya. Tapi ada yang aneh?

"Yo, Lacus. Sedang apa?", sapa pemuda itu memasuki ruang baca Lacus.

"Aku sedang membaca tentang buku laporan keuanganmu. Ku dengar dari si bodoh itu kau lembur untuk menyusun ini setiap hari minggu. Benarkah?", tanya Lacus begitu tertarik.

"Ehh.. ya. Aku meminta izin dari Kira-san untuk mengizinkan aku bisa masuk ke Factory di setiap hari minggu. Kira-san, kenapa kau bilang ini pada Lacus?", tanya Rusty melirik ke Kira.

"Habisnya, Oujo-sama akan memecat saya jika saya berbohong padanya", Butler itu tertawa kecil .

"Ada apa kemari? Apa ada sesuatu? Tumben sekali kau tidak memberi tahu kami jika kau ingin mampir kemari. Jika bicara sebelumnya, Kira akan membuatkan browniess coklat untukmu. Kira, tolong siapkan teh, siapkan juga jajanan kecilnya. Ini cocok untuk teh sore bukan?", perintah Lacus yang sampai melupakan hidangannya untuk tamu spesialnya ini.

"Baik, Oujo-sama", sesaat kakinya akan pergi melangkah, Rusty segera mencegahnya.

"A..anu! Tidak usah. Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ada sesuatu yang harus Jasmine sampaikan, pada Lacus, dan juga, Kira-san", Rusty beralasan kedatanganya kemari untuk memperingatkan Lacus dan Kira.

"Apa itu? Jasmine?", tanya Lacus.

"Itu.. Mulai saat ini Lacus-sama berhati-hatilah. Kira-san juga, semua orang yang berada di sisi Lacus-sama, termasuk Doll, ah anu maaf maksud saya...", awalnya Jasmine tidak ingin menyinggung masalah Doll tersebut, tapi dia keceplosan. Dia takut akan menyinggung tentang perjanjian yang tidak legal itu.

"Kau tahu aku mempunyai Doll? Kau memang Servant yang hebat. Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja", perintah Lacus.

"Lacus-sama, mulai saat ini harus berhati-hati. Ada seseorang yang mungkin akan mengincar Lacus-sama", Jasmine berbicara. Kira bisa mendengar suara itu diselingi oleh nada kekhawatiran.

"Bukankah itu serunya dari permainan ini? Antara Master dengan Master yang lainya saling mengincar satu sama lain", Lacus tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran seorang Servant yang begitu perduli denganya.

"Tidak. Saya yakin...dia bukan Master...", perkataan Jasmine membuat Lacus langsung terdiam. "Dia bukan Master... tapi kekuatan sihirnya hebat. Bahkan... dia melampaui kekuatan seorang Master".

"_Fllay..."_, dalam hati Kira menyebut nama itu.

Shinn dan Stellar yang menguping dari luar pun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jasmine. Mereka berdua sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang Jasmine katakan pada Lacus. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Shinn... ini pasti...", Stellar masih menempelkan kupingnya pada daun pintu kayu jati tersebut.

"Ya.. tidak salah lagi. Ini perbuatan The Red Haired Alchemist Allister...", lanjut Shinn

Keesokan paginya Shinn sedang mencuci piring di dapur, di bantu Shinn yang mengelap perabotan di tempat yang sama. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sesuatu sewaktu Kira sedang berbelanja di luar, dan Lacus sedang berada di ruang bacanya.

"Shinn...", panggil gadis bermata magenta itu sambil mencuci sebuah cangkir.

"Ya?", sahut Shinn yang masih mengelap panci dan perabotan dapur yang lain.

"Apa sebaiknya kita katakan ini pada Lacus-sama?", tanya Stellar sambil melihat sabun-sabun di tanganya.

"Sebaiknya kita beritahu. Wanita itu sangat kuat. Jika kita bisa memberi tahunya lebih dahulu kepada Lacus-sama dan Kira-san, mungkin saja itu bisa membantu", Shinn menyetujui usul Stellar.

"Tapi… sepertinya ada yang aneh… atau hanya perasaan Stellar saja ya?", Tanya maid muda itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Heh? Ada apa?", Tanya Shinn.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Setelah kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini ayo kita pergi ke tempat Lacus-sama", ajaknya.

Pagi hari d tengah keramaian pasar tradisional kota London Kira sedang memilih-milih sayuran segar yang akan dimasaknya nanti untuk nona kecilnya. Tiba-tiba Kira sekarang berada di ruang hampa yang gelap. Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sepertinya dia kenal perbuatan siapa ini.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu… Kira-kun", suara wanita berjubah merah itu sambil melayang dihadapanya.

"Fllay… Allister…", Kira melihat jelas siapa wanita di balik jubah itu. Wanita bersurai merah dan beriris abu-abu muda terbang menghampirinya. Di dekatinya Servant milik Lacus Clyne itu dan dikecupnya bibir Kira. Dan tanpa perlawanan Kira menerima saja ciuman dari wanita yang telah menyerang sahabat Lacus itu.

Di kediaman Clyne, saat Lacus menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca-baca buku tentang pelajaan musik, diketuklah pintu masuk keruanganya oleh Stellar dan Shinn.

"Oujo-sama, ini saya Stellar. Bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Oujo-sama ebentar saja?", Tanya Stellar di balik pintu ditemani oleh Shinn.

"Stellar?"

Akhirnya Lacus menyudahi membaca bukunya, dan mengizinkan kedua Doll itu masuk ke ruanganya. Saat masuk Stellar terlihat gelisah, Lacus langsung menyambut mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?", tanya Lacus melihat Stellar.

"Itu... sebelumnya Stellar tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Jasmine-san katakan kepada Oujo-sama kemarin. Tentang penyerangan kepada Rusty-sama dan juga Jasmine-san. Jasmine-san bilang dia bukan seorang Master... maupun Servant bukan?", Stellar mengoreksi lagi kata-kata Jasmine kemarin.

"Eh ya, memangnya ada apa?", tanya Lacus.

"Anu... itu...", Stellar tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia seperti ketakutan jika menyebutkan itu. Lacus kebingungan ada apa dengan Stellar?

"Itu adalah perbuatan dari The Red Haired Alchemist... Fllay Allister", tegas Shinn.

"The... Red Haired... Alchemist?", sebutan itu terdengar asing bagi Lacus.

"Ya. Seorang Alchemist, pencipta terkuat yang pernah ada. Dia adalah pemilik Doll Stellar sebelum anda memutuskan kontrak itu secara paksa", lanjutnya. "Dia bukan lawan yang dapat diremehkan, Oujo-sama. Dia... bisa memanipulasi kontrak, dan menjadikan Servant lain sebagai Servantnya, dan bertarung untuk dirinya. Itulah kekuatanya yang paling berbahaya..."

"Heh?", Lacus membulatkan iris birunya.

* * *

Thanks to all silent readers, and reviewer :)

GBU always :)

guest : wah itu sebabnya baca terus yaa :D #digiles ban trek. Soalnya masih banyak perkembangan relationship antar Master dan Servantnya. Kalo diceritain sekarang pan gak seru :). Makasi ya sudah nyempatkan baca fanfict saya :)


End file.
